lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Caitlin McCaughey
| background = white | font = Century Gothic | color1 = #DA81F5 | fontcolor1 = #8A0829 | color2 = #DA81F5 | fontcolor2 = #8A0829 | bodyfontcolor = black | image = Tumblr_muxlwo2XWJ1rp5r3ao1_500.jpg | width = 250 | age = 20 | gender = Female | education = Barfield Community College | birthday = 20 August, 1994 | address = 3 Cherry Street, Miduna Beach | occupation = Student, cat-lady, doer of no-good | relationships = I'm like 50% of Kielin | housemates = I have a cat. | personality = I'm 900% awkward and just done with social interaction. I can't approach people. I have actual internal dualogues with like a good moral compass and a bad moral compass and the bad one occasionally reminds me that I'm in no mental state to be thinking clearly in order to convince me to choose it. I like cats. | appearance = You'd think I'd be tanned after living in Miduna Beach my whole life but no. No, I'm just a vampire with like these brown eyes and emo hair. | family = I live alooooone. I have a mom and a dad and a sister but they all think I'm weird/I'm too cool for those losers so y'know. Whatever. I moved out on my own, high up in the mountains. My cat's name is Mouse because I thought I'd be all ironic like that but instead she decided to live up to her name and be quiet as a mouse and she just sneaks in and steals my food at night. | friends = ha haha hahaha ha hahahaha haha ha | history = I was born and raised up on da north coast, fo shizzle my nizzles. I'm so white that's not even funny. Oh god why? I went to elementary school, then high school, then I got sick of being that really indoorsy person in the beachy town so I moved up to the mountains where nothing ever goes wrong in horror movies. I have a cat named Mouse who is supposed to hunt away the scaries but instead she comes whimpering to me and we both sorta sit there crying. | trivia = *I don't eat seafood. *I have met Kieran Neville and he added me on Lumblr and that was essentially one of the best days of my life. | note = So, this is the end of the road for Caitlin. Nothing bad's happened to her, and she hasn't moved away or anything. Her and Kieran are still together, but she's just going to be a background character who's not there, or occasionally returns if the plot needs it. I've really loved her over the past year and a half-ish, but I never use her nowadays and I feel guilty for not feeling motivated to do anything with her, so this is her end before I do something to ruin her. Peace out. | fc = Lights | user = Minithepeanut|name = Caitlin Charlotte McCaughey}}